


a story in spring (showhyuk)

by showhyuks



Series: like romance comics [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, showhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>askfm #4: showhyuk where minhyuk always hides his true feelings away from the others and showed that he is happy but shownu can see through him, easily read him like he's an open book</p>
            </blockquote>





	a story in spring (showhyuk)

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote within 2 hours so it's still messy and has a lot of loopholes but it's still showhyuk so hehe

_"Your happiness is radiating again, Minhyuk-hyung. How do you do it?"_

 

Minhyuk sits alone under the shade of the tree far from the school grounds. It has always been his space, his solace, and the place where he runs to whenever he feels like he's suffocating from the people around him. He remembers his junior, Changkyun, and how he always commends him for keeping a smile on his face even when things aren't going well for everyone. Little did he know that Minhyuk isn't like the bundle of energy everyone makes him out to be.

 

Minhyuk also has his own shortcomings. His insecurities eat him up more than anything, from the moment he wakes up to the second he falls asleep. He is never satisfied with his voice, given that he's a music major, his dance is lacking in many ways, his acting skills can never be at par with those who are always in top of their classes, and he's somewhat just an average student among the hundreds of hopeful entertainers in their university.

 

Even in broadcasting, the one thing he loves more than anything, he feels like he's nothing compared to the top student, Yoo Kihyun, who's excelling in his vocal classes as well. Minhyuk is envious of him somehow; he's got the looks, the huge circle of friends to support him, and even a small fanclub created by some girls in the same grade as the both of them to support Kihyun's endeavors in and out of the university whenever he joins singing competitions. 

 

Minhyuk is nothing compared to him.

 

What makes Minhyuk unique from everyone, however, is his bubbly personality. No one in their university can beat Minhyuk when it comes to the amount of time one spends smiling and laughing. He goes inside his classroom first thing in the morning and greets his homeroom teacher with a big smile plastered on his face, and somehow, the smile never disappears until he bids his goodbyes with everyone.

 

He has three close friends, all in the same grade as him whom he met during their first year of university three years agoㅡ Lim Changkyun, Chae Hyungwon, and Son Hyunwoo.

 

Changkyun is always by his side, either composing his own songs or practicing his raps, and he's always taking note of Minhyuk's endless laughter throughout the day. _Hyung, you laugh too much. Hyung, your gums are showing. Hyung, how do you manage to smile the whole day without hurting your jaws?_ He always answers him with a tap on the head and another smile which makes Changkyun chuckle in amusement.

 

Hyungwon, on the other hand, is usually in the other side of the university, practicing inside the dance room as he finishes his weekly assignments of various choreographies. He's the dance major among the four of them, and Hyungwon's the one Minhyuk goes to whenever he feels like his dancing needs improvement. Hyungwon is always glad to help him, as long as Minhyuk treats him vanilla ice cream on the way home. (And as long as the Minhyuk helps him woo the other music major in his class, Shin Hoseok, whom Hyungwon's been eyeing for the past few months.)

 

Lastly, there's Son Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo, the dance prodigy of his class; Hyunwoo, the one who beat Kihyun once in an impromptu singing contest outside their school gates; Hyunwoo, the deemed "second Rain" of their university. He's the one who's always silently laughing when the four of them are together, but he's also the one who looks out for Minhyuk the most. Whenever Minhyuk sees Hyungwon for help, Hyunwoo comes with him and teaches some tips of his own. When the vocal major practices on his own inside the small music room in the top floor of his building, Hyunwoo sneaks in sometimes to watch him sing atop of his lungs.

 

Minhyuk might never say it out loud, but he's somewhat thankful to Hyunwoo and every single thing he does for him.

 

The only thing that makes him different from everyone is his happy persona, so Minhyuk tries hard to keep it like that. He forces himself to smile and laugh, even when the situation is uncalled for, and it's effective because people know him for being like that. He always tries to keep his friends happy, always cheers them on to keep the smiles on their faces, and helps them get over the sad moments in their life. If the three are asked what they're most thankful for about Minhyuk, it would probably be the fact that he's all of their personal happy pills. 

 

The pressure is completely on his shoulders; he's known for his personality, so he has no choice but to keep up with it 24/7 even if his heart says otherwise. He hears people sometimes when they talk about him, asking where he pulls out all of his radiating energy and how they're jealous he could be happy all the time. It's saddening how they only see the outside, the happy Minhyuk outside that is a mask of all the depressing thoughts of sad Minhyuk inside.

 

At least, whenever he's alone, or he's under the shade of the tree beside him, he could be himself; the Minhyuk who easily cries in real life, the Minhyuk who cannot really keep up with his everyday smiles unless he pushes himself, the Minhyuk whose insecurities are plaguing his mind for every second of his life.

 

"Minhyuk-ah."

 

His train of thought is disrupted when he hears a familiar voice calling out his name. Minhyuk looks behind him and Hyunwoo is idly standing a few meters away from him with his jacket draped on his shoulders as the season slowly changes from the chilly winter breeze to the warm spring wind.

 

"Hyung." He smiles.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Minhyuk doesn't answer him. Instead, he looks back at the scenery in front of them; in it is a lush grassland frequently used by the football team for their daily practices, and behind the field is a majestic mountain that completes the view. The blond motions for Hyunwoo to take a seat beside him and the older boy does, leaving only a small gap between them. Their hands are exactly a centimeter away from each other, but Hyunwoo doesn't try to move it at all.

 

"Are you okay?" Hyunwoo breaks the comfortable silence between them. Minhyuk nods, not sparing a glance towards him. He continues on. "Are you _really_ okay?"

 

That's when the blond turns his head to him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean, hyung?"

 

"I know you too well, Minhyuk." The older boys confesses and Minhyuk turns stiff beside him. "You're too...readable, you know?"

 

Minhyuk nudges Hyunwoo's shoulder with his own, laughing. "Hyung! What do you mean by this?" He uses his usual loud and infectious laugh, but Hyunwoo doesn't budge. His face is stern and serious.

 

"You're like an open book when I see you. Predictable and readable. Everything you thought that the others never see, well, I do." Hyunwoo starts. "Like how your mouth quickly turns into a frown whenever Hyungwon and Changkyun leave for their classes after lunch and I'm left alone with you, but you hide it with a small smile when you catch me looking at you. How you silently cry inside the music room whenever you can't hit a note right and you think I'm not there, but I really am just outside, quietly listening to your beautiful voice."

 

Minhyuk doesn't respond to this and Hyunwoo takes it as a sign to continue.

 

"You think no one is ever gonna notice those small details about you, but here I am, the one who always stares at you when you think no one does. That's when I realized that the Minhyuk everyone knows is just a façade; a façade that I know is really hard to maintain but I honestly don't know how you're able to." Hyunwoo takes the opportunity to inch his hand closer to Minhyuk's. "I don't know why you have to do this, but just remember that after this, there is someone whom you can reveal your true self to. I've already seen through you, Minhyuk-ah. No more hiding behind the mask when you're with me."

 

Minhyuk's eyes are brimming with tears when he takes Hyunwoo's hand on his own.

 

No more words are exchanged between them. The spring breeze, along with the sound of the leaves being blown by the wind and the sound of their heartbeats beating in the same rhythm, is calming. It's such a beautiful scene, even more beautiful than the sun slowly setting behind the mountain in front of them as the skies turn into shades of orange and red.

 

Their hands are intertwined, even with the gap between them, and Minhyuk thinks he's never felt this kind of true happiness in such a long time. This kind of happiness only happens in some of the most important moments of his life, like his seventh birthday, that day his parents first brought him to an amusement park, and when he visited his mother for the first time after she passed away. Only in those moments does his heart leap in joy, and that specific moment, with Hyunwoo beside him as they watch the sunset together, adds to the small stack of moments where everything feels right in the world again.

 

Minhyuk takes off his mask that afternoon.

 

Hyunwoo smiles in relief.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated, as usual. you can reach me on twitter @alwayshowhyuk or @minmoongs! i don't bite :--)


End file.
